


Avengers drabbles

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avengers avengering, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Death, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various prompted drabbles for various of your favorite marvel characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always (Pietro x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

With trembling fingers he holds the growing spot of dark red over your chest hard as you try, struggling, to take in deep breaths. The world was fading around you fast but you tried to focus on Pietro as he held you, streaks of your blood on his face a stark contrast to the pallid colour of his skin.

You call his name weakly, the noise of the fighting quieting around you as he cries, stroking your face gently.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” He tells you fervently, “You’re gonna be just fine okay? _I need you to be fine (y/n), please_.”

You smile weakly and his distraught face is the last thing you see as feeling a numb kind of calm wash through your limbs, putting you under.

 


	2. If you die, I'm gonna kill you. (Clint x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

With a strangled kind of gasp you ducked, only narrowly missing the knife that was flying in the general direction of your head. The guard that threw it was soon taken down as you reached him, your lithe body jumping onto his back and twisting his neck before he knew what had happened.

As he fell someone grabbed you from behind but before they had a chance to take you out an arrow flew through the air and he dropped.

“I swear to God (y/n),” Clint mutters over the intercom, he smiles at you from his perch up the hill. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

“And leave you with all this fun? Never.”


	3. Nightmares (Bucky x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please, don't leave." & "Just once."  
> Not too sure about this one but enjoy :)

Yelling from Bucky’s room wakes you up. This wasn’t the first time he’d woken you up with his nightmares, it had become a routine to quietly go in his room and gently wake him, helping him calm down by talking to him or listening to music.

He springs up when you wake him this time, eyes frantic as the images of his dream fade. You sit and talk to him for a little while like usual and when he seems okay you get up to go back to your room.

“Wait.” he says. “Please, don’t leave yet. Stay with me, just once?” He mutters, looking the most vulnerable you’d seen him.

You smile as you nod, getting back on his bed. “You only had to ask.”


	4. Wanna dance? (Wanda x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Wanna dance?"

The music at the party was lilting, graceful, as it filled the background to the various conversations going on around the room. Couples danced together in the middle, spinning and twirling as the music played.

With a tap on your shoulder you turn to see Wanda grinning at you. “Wanna dance?”

“Me?” You ask incredulously, an excited smile forming on your face. “Yes!”

She took your hand and twirled you onto the dance floor with a giggle, and that was how you stayed that night, held tightly in her arms.


	5. Feel the rain (Bucky x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” & “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Bucky asks, looking at you with a mix of amusement and apprehension.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.” You giggle, throwing your head back to let the rain pour on you. “I don’t think anyone else would do it with me.”

Grinning at him you grab his hands, take a deep breath and scream into the night. Your scream drowned out by the rain. 

“Your go!” 

He yells the same as you had and you laugh at the carefree expression on his face as he laughs with you.


	6. Undressing (Pietro x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

You stare at Pietro from over your book, your foot trailing up his thigh.

“What are you doing?” He mutters, his eyes on the TV screen.

“Trying to get your attention.” You reply, shimmying closer to him on the sofa, gently kissing his neck. It’s only then he turned to look at you, your face inches from his. He brushes a piece of hair out of your face and runs his finger down your jaw, pausing under your chin.

“If you keep looking about me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” Pietro muttered, holding eye contact.

“Looking at you like what?” You ask, biting your lip gently.

“Like you’re undressing me with your eyes.”

“Would you rather I undressed you with my hands?”


	7. Matching is key (Steve x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.” (Steve x Reader)

You scurry into your room, hearing Steve walk in through the front door. In a matter of seconds you have stripped and are rummaging through your underwear drawer. You had to have something in here that actually looked half decent…and matched. Matching was key.

“(Y/N)?” Steve calls from the main room. You move faster, finally finding that one bra and panty set you had bought that one time for just in case. You pull them on and check yourself out in the mirror. It would have to do. You hadn’t shaved for a couple of days and you’d just eaten a big meal but you could work with it.

“(Y/N) I can’t find that book!” Steve shouts, sounding closer to your room this time. As a last thought, you rearrange your boobs, trying to pull them out of the bra slightly to make them look bigger. Steve’s footsteps are getting closer to your room. You lean against the wall, your hip stuck out in what you hoped was a seductive pose. He’s just outside by this point.

“Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.”


	8. It's raining men...(Tony x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Well this is awkward…”

You open the door to Tony’s condo and walk in, struggling to hold all the paperwork you had to deliver. Nudging the door shut with your arse you practically drop the papers onto his table, then freeze. Music is blasting out of Tony’s living room, with his voice incredibly loudly accompanying the vocals.

“Humidity is rising. Barometer’s getting low”

You walk towards the room slowly, trying not to make a noise.

“According to all sources, the street’s the place to go”

You stifle a laugh, creeping towards the door and peeking round so you can just see what is happening inside.

“Cause tonight for the first time. Just about half-past ten!”

Tony is shirtless, wearing shorts, singing into a remote.

“For the first time in history. It’s gonna start raining men!”

“It’s Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It’s Raining Men! Amen!” You cry, bursting into the room dramatically. Tony stops and stares at you, silently muting the song in the remote that was his microphone just a moment ago. He opens his mouth and waits a few seconds before speaking.

“Well this is awkward.”


	9. Black spots (Pietro x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” & “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

You stood up and immediately got that woozy feeling that was oh so familiar to you. Having low iron in your blood, along with low blood pressure meant it wasn’t uncommon for you to faint if you stood up too quickly.

You took a couple of steps, hoping the black spots dancing in front of your eyes might disappear. Wishful thinking. You stumbled around, trying to find somewhere soft to land rather than the hard wooden floor on which you were currently standing. The only person in the room with you was Pietro, and he didn’t know about your fainting fits. Still, he was soft. You walked towards him, your head feeling exceedingly light and felt yourself let go. You just hoped he would catch you.

When your eyes reopen you see him looking down at you, worry written all over his face.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” He said, his voice nervous.

“Eh, I’m fine. It happens all the time. I just forgot to tell you, you know, while I was trying to find somewhere soft to collapse on.” You say with a shrug, standing up and brushing yourself off.

“Oh you didn’t find anywhere. I had to run and catch you.”

“Well don’t I feel special.” You chuckle, watching Pietro smile almost shyly. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”


End file.
